Shattered Glass
by Allonah
Summary: This is what happens when an accident forces 17-year-old Eve into the world of Twilight.
1. Prologue

Leaving is and would always be a part of my life. That I knew early, once upon an innocent time. But today, under the sinister clouds hovering in the sky, leaving seemed to be an excruciating option.

I kept my face in a stoic expression throughout the ride to the airport, afraid I would break down and sob if I couldn't contain my emotions. My gaze found something particularly interesting on the car seat, making a small crack of astonishment cross my face. A pale arm – _mine_ – gently glided through the air before hovering on top of the stack of books resting on the car seat.

I frowned. What were these doing in the car? Didn't I tell Rianne not to bother giving me a farewell present? I sighed softly. The downside of leaving a good friend: there are too many memories to hold and remember; automatically allotting time for 'what-ifs' and 'if-onlys'.

I gripped the spine of the first book, bringing it up to my face to examine the back. I shot a look at the three other books on the seat, the stack still managing to seem complete even without the book in my hand.

I turned it over, looking at the cover closely this time. A pair of chalky pale hands held an effervescent red apple. The word Twilight was written in silver text. I flipped open to the first few pages and realized that the story took place in Forks.

Just where I'm going.

I flipped through the pages some more. Upon seeing the words, 'the Cullens', the corners of my mouth pulled slightly upward. This was the book Rianne was talking about. The one 'you can't get enough of'. The thought of her and her parting gifts was enough to keep me fine throughout the rest of the ride. Not happy, but not sad either.

I felt it was all right for me to leave – that she could take care of herself without me, and for that I was content.

"Eve?" My cousin John called my name with obvious uncertainty from the driver's seat, bringing me out of my silent shell.

"Yeah." I deadpanned without even the slightest raise of voice, wanting a clean break. Separation doesn't need to be hard for John's family and me. Though, I would miss their sunny, bright home in Seattle. I would miss the lighthearted jokes and the laughter echoing throughout the halls. I would miss Rianne.

But there's nothing I can do if they are _willing_ to pass me on. I sometimes feel like a tool someone gets fed up with using and simply gives away.

I raised my eyes to see John's piercing blue hues glancing at me tentatively, slowing down the car in the process. His sandy blond hair went past his eyebrows, almost covering his eyes. "Do you really want to go?" John asked finally, letting his gaze settle on the road before us. I wanted to beg him to let me stay. I swallowed the urge.

"Yeah."

I bit my lip, angry at myself. I didn't want to go, but I needed to. Even if John's parents act as if they could handle another kid in the house, I knew that if I stayed, his family couldn't have coped with having an extra mouth to feed. If I left…

"Okay." John's answer was set. He wouldn't get in my way even if I _wanted_ him to. I cast my eyes down again, waiting.

The airport looked as gloomy as the skies. John carried my luggage for me. I waved goodbye to him before boarding the plane, the four books in hand. The one-hour plane ride seemed to drag on longer than I expected. Without having anything to do, I read.

At exactly the sentence, "That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen", I felt the air pressure abruptly change, like in a moving elevator. I looked out the window and slowly realized that the small plane was landing. I stacked the books together and waited until the plane came in contact with the ground. I paused inside the airport, reached into the handy backpack I carried and pulled out Twilight. I looked at the Contents page and saw the name of place where I was now, chapter eight, page 152.

Port Angeles, which Isabella Swan described as' a beautiful little tourist trap', is where I would find Aunt Reese, whose house I would reside in until another relative would offer to take me out of my guardian's capable hands.

I looked back at the heavens. It was the same sky, but now it seemed to be partaking in my reminiscence. My parents died in a fire that burned our second home in Shanghai. It was during one of their business trips. My thirteen-year-old self didn't hear from them again – until six months later, when a letter came informing me of the death of my beloved parents.

I was passed from guardian to guardian, mother to mother, father to father, sister to sister, brother to brother. I grew quite used to leaving a place and adapting to a new one. It made me able to read people easily, seeing the same reactions, the same emotions, over and over and over…

_Sadness. Guilt. Regret. Remorse. Arousal. Disgust. Jealousy. Happiness. Lust._

I was fairly acquainted to them now, as they are acquainted to people's faces. So here I was, seventeen years old and practically traveling the world alone. Yippee.

I tucked Twilight under my arm before casually walking to the entrance of the building I was in. I searched the faces of everyone there, looking for someone that resembles my relatives or me. I was about to give up and make it on my own to Forks when a dainty finger tapped my shoulder hesitantly.

I turned to be greeted by a woman, about 5'4" in height, I guessed, and slim. Pale blond strands of hair were curled around her finger, her eyes boasting a startling color of sea green and laugh lines. She looked like she belonged in a ballroom rather than the airport, tapping on a stranger's shoulder. Her lips pulled a pout – a pout I soon recognized as a fake – as if she didn't want to do something.

"Are you Evolette White?"

The voice that came from her seemed almost of a child's, high pitched and at the same time curious. It took me a moment to register her words. "Uh, call me Eve?" I hastily replied, offering her the nickname most people prefer to use. The stranger appeared thoughtful for a moment, before flashing me a brilliant smile. "I'd rather use Evolette, if you don't mind."

The woman pushed a delicate hand in the air, offering me a handshake. "I'm Nicole Ri_z_a Paddock, Evolette. It is a pleasure to finally meet you." I took her hand, still wondering how she knew who I was, until it hit me. "Aunt _Reese_?" I blurted out in astonishment, before blushing fervently. Reese laughed, like silver bells tolling at a wedding. Behind her a male suddenly came, looking just as pleased as she was. Reese smiled at me again. "Evolette, this here is Brian, my son."

Brian has reddish-brown hair that spiked up in different directions, but was mostly directed to his face. His eyes were also green, like his mother's. His nose was straight and his features were warm and welcoming. When he smiled, a dimple showed on his cheek. He gave me a small wave as Reese introduced him. I waved back.

Reese nonchalantly asked Brian to carry my bags for me while she continued to fire question after question at me. Upon reaching their car, a light-blue Scion TC, she took a break from interrogating me, leaving me quite breathless but glad at the distraction. Brian sat shotgun, leaving me alone at the back.

The ride to Forks grew unbearably silent. Brian, somehow noticing my discomfort, turned on the stereo. I smiled in thanks, but I didn't know if he saw it. Reese offered me a bottle of water, asking if I was thirsty. I was.

"Mom couldn't wait for you to come here," Brian suddenly said. His eyes were closed and the faintest of smiles hovered across his lips. I hummed my reply, unscrewing the lid of the bottle. I raised it to my mouth, feeling the water slide down my throat. "She told everyone she knew you were coming –" he glanced at my drinking figure. "Half the town, it seems."

The water almost spewed out of my nose.

I coughed, "What? _Half_ the town?" Brian opened his eyes at the sound of my voice, and he looked at me as he replied, "Yeah. Word gets around pretty fast in Forks, y'know?" Reese made a tsk-tsk noise of disapproval. Brian smiled at her guiltily. "Sorry Mom. It's the truth though, Evolette."

"Eve," I threw out halfheartedly. Brian looked back at me again, the smile still on his face, only now the guilt slid out of it. "Eve it is, then," he said.

The car came to a halt in front of a two-story house in the outskirts of Forks. The green roof looked about a shade darker under the sunless sky, and the gate seemed to have been recently garnished. Trees surrounded the abode, making the house seem eerie. I shuddered uncontrollably, accidentally thinking about horror movies and how most of it started with a house. The sound of the doors unlocking made me jump.

Damn. What kind of place _is_ Forks?

I stepped out of the car after I had the four books safely in my hands. I hugged them to my chest (the sensation grew incredibly uncomfortable, so I settled on leaving it in my backpack) and stayed a step behind my aunt while Brian unloaded my bags and carried them behind me.

At the entrance of my new home, Reese turned around. She looked at me pointedly and said, "You look as white as sheet, Evolette. Is there something wrong?" I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as Brian struggled to get a view of my face. "No, nothing's wrong." I said, unable to confess my silly feelings of fear. The pressure of Brian's gaze along with his mom's made me blush harder and look down.

I could somehow see the smile on Reese's face as she turned to the door again, while Brian muttered from my side, "Dark red is _far_ from white, mum."

I decided not to question his rather strange remark and followed my aunt into the house. It looked simple, with white walls and furniture. The room I entered was rectangular, a door leading to another room while the stairs sat in plain view at the left corner. A circular, wooden table acted as the centerpiece of the room while four wooden chairs surrounded it. A plain white sofa rested beside it, facing south where the door is, while in front of it was a television. Four windows were distributed evenly on both sides of the room.

A wall that appeared to be more of a pillar held a painting of sunflowers glistening after the rain. It gave the place color. I sidestepped to let Brian pass, letting my gaze wander to the ceiling (a deep hole in it caused me to backtrack; it was a light bulb) and to the floor (where a wonderful plush white carpet laid).

Managing to keep my curiosity dormant, I followed Reese to the second floor. She led me to a room ("Remember: third door to the right, Evolette dear!") with Brian trailing behind me. It appears that he wasn't much of a talker after all. I braced myself as my aunt opened the door to my new room at a slow, overly-dramatic pace. I tried not shiver in anticipation.

The walls were a blank white, like most of the others in the house. A window big enough for me to poke my head out was on the opposite side of the door. A dark green, velvety curtain draped over it. There was a tan-colored carpet that poked out a bit more than six inches from under the bed. There was a cabinet. Another door I assumed led to a bathroom. It was pretty much the average room, except with additional furniture here and there.

I was glad I liked it. If I didn't, how could I possibly stand living in a room where it looks like a freaking prison cell, for Christ's sake?

I heard a loud thump behind me. All of a sudden I remembered Brian with my things, and saw Reese tracing the curtain with a manicured finger in front of me, chatting happily about how she wanted to redecorate. I walked to where she was, leaving Brian to carry my bags _again_ and place them inside.

What can I say? I'm a sadist.

There was a knock downstairs. A second passed before Reese threw me an apologetic smile, and I nodded understandingly. "Evolette dear," she said, grimacing as the knocks increased in frequency, "why don't we leave you here alone to settle down, and we'll see who's at the door." I half-turned my head to Brian, who was already eyeing the open doorway with what looked like irritation on his face. "I'll be alright, Aunt Reese," I replied, trying to smile as benign as she did.

She walked passed me; Brian followed. I closed the door and sighed. As I unpacked, I heard some kind of commotion downstairs. I stared at the carpet below my feet before sighing again, closing my eyes.

Busy day for them, the Paddocks.

I entered the bathroom and caught a look at my appearance. Tousled light-brown hair that reached the small of my back were scattered on my shoulders, while green-gray hues stared out from my eyes. I bit my lip; the image in the mirror did the same. I wouldn't say I was appealing to anyone's eyes, but that's just me.

I pinched my straight nose and held my breath, looking at the puffed cheeks the mirror reflected. All right, this was it; time to start anew with a brand-new air on things. At the moment my lungs started to crave for oxygen, I let go of my nose and exhaled. Then, I inhaled back the new fragrance of the air freshener in the bathroom, and the fresh lungful of air for a new life.

**~*** from the author.**

Tell me what you think, please. :3

Criticisms and suggestions will be highly appreciated.


	2. Settling In

A noise from the floor below made me jump in surprise. Feeling anxious about what was going on downstairs, I opened the door and rushed down. "Hey," I said loudly, probably because of my nerves. "Is everything…" my eyes finally saw clearly the scene before in front of me, and my voice fades away.

Sitting on a wooden chair was Reese, while Brian was staring with a bored expression at the open door. I followed his gaze and I saw a man in a police uniform. The atmosphere was so heavy I could have heard a pin drop. I caught my aunt's eye and raised an eyebrow. She shook her head slightly to indicate that I shouldn't ask. The man, whom I took to be a police officer, suddenly locked on me. I recognized the look of relief on his face*. This left me more puzzled than ever.

"Charlie, this is the niece I told you about," Reese was saying. I turned my gaze back at her to see her gesturing at my general direction. She continued to chirp gleefully about having new company in her home. Slowly, the atmosphere lightened. I glanced subtly at Brian to ask what the big deal was, but he was already gone. I assumed he went to a room in the corner that I had missed when I first came here.

I watched my aunt and the policeman Charlie chat for a few seconds, before realizing that they might take a while. I took a silent, deep breathe, before crossing the room to the door. I gently closed the door behind me, praying desperately that the policeman would not take notice.

He unnerved me for some reason. It might have something to do with the fact that I'm still deathly scared of the possibilities of this place bearing a curse – as all horror movies tended to have haunted houses – and his coming suddenly on the day I arrived with a tense aura surrounding him convinced me more of curses being true. There was also the slight alarm when he had the same name as Bella's father, and inadvertently the same job. I shook it off and opened the door.

The kitchen I entered was spotless. The first thing I saw was a tiled countertop for where preparation of the ingredients was done on the wall opposite where I was, placed like a divider in the middle of the room. On my left side was a gas stove, sitting on another countertop adjacent to the wall. Beside that were containers of what I took to be condiments, while a white refrigerator fitted snugly into a space inside the wall. The right side had more of the space in the kitchen. There was a red table on its side of the room, with matching chairs with red seats. Instead of a countertop adjacent to the wall, there were cabinets containing plates, utensils, glasses and the sort.

For a moment I was panicked. Brian wasn't in the room, so where could he possibly be?

A draft reached me and I shivered. A movement to my right caught my eye. I turned my head and realized there were curtains blowing in the breeze. My heart thumped heavily against my ribs, and I gulped as I made the decision to check what was on the other side of the closed curtains.

The first step caused my heart to go on a painful, faster and heavier tirade. I clutched at my chest. I was unable to cope with this kind of suspense. With a deep breathe, I practically tripped over myself to reach the curtains. I pulled back the drapes and was greeted by a mild view.

There was green everywhere. As far as the eye could see, there were trees. When I breathe, I could smell the dampness of everything. "Pretty sight, huh?" I heard a voice say, and I rapidly faced where it came from. I saw Brian gazing at the same sight with his eyes closed. He seemed to like doing that, didn't he? Absorbing his surroundings with his eyes closed, I meant. I made a mental note of this and stowed it away in my head for future reference.

I nodded. "I've never seen anything like this before," I mentioned while I drank in the landscape before me. He moved his head and I turned mine in sync in order to see what he was going to do. Our gazes once again met; his green hues with my green-gray ones. But I saw something in his eyes, something I couldn't quite place.

A roar cut through the air. This wasn't a roar like that of a lion; it was a great deal closer to that of a diesel engine. It was enough to jolt and send me back to reality and out of the mystery in Brian's eyes. He turned his head the other way before I was able to ponder on it more. "Come on inside," he said, already walking away. "Charlie's leaving, so at least now you'd have time to really settle in."

He left me standing there, oddly speechless.

The next morning, I showed Brian the Twilight saga. He showed interest in it, so I let him borrow everything. It turned out that he was a very avid and fast reader. For two days I tried to set a routine for myself, and in that time span Brian finished the four books.

"You what?" I stared at him incredulously, unable to believe he was able to finish over a thousand pages in two days. "I know, right?" he smirked. Brian certainly has surprises in store for me, I thought.

That same day, I went to the kitchen only to find Reese nowhere and a new full-body mirror I never noticed before. "Hey Brian?" I called out, walking warily towards the mirror. "Yeah," I heard his faint reply. "Can you come here for a sec?" Footsteps stomped down the stairs as he marched up at me. "What is it?" Brian said to me as he arrived. He was clearly peeved at being disturbed.

I nodded my head at the mirror. "When did you get that?" He followed my gaze and saw the mirror. His face was puzzled, but he shrugged. "Huh," he said. "Maybe mom got it while we weren't looking." I didn't believe him one bit. I looked at him before seeing the book he was holding in his hand.

"Oh hey, that's the thickest book, isn't it?" I said to him. He raised the book as if he forgot it was even in his hands. "Huh? Oh, yeah. It is." For some reason, I had the urge to laugh. I quelled it just in time, though. I started my way to the door when Brian, who hadn't moved from his previous position, loudly said, "Hey Eve, let me show you something."

I turned and walked towards him. There was nothing that could've tripped me, but all of a sudden I lost my balance and bumped Brian with force. He, in turn, lost his balance and his grip on the book. I watched in sudden horror as the book was launched into the air, crashing and breaking the new mirror.

Shards of glass flew out of nowhere. Something turned me around from the sight in order to avoid the glass hitting me. It took me a brief moment to realize that the something was Brian, and he was using his body as a shield to protect mine. It was highly probable that I wouldn't be hit, since compared to me, he's huge.

Finally, he let go of me and I saw the mess I single-handedly caused.

Among the shattered glass on the floor, there were a few torn pages as well. I looked at the state of the book, Breaking Dawn. Almost half of it had been pierced by glass. "Damn," I said under my breath. Rianne's probably going to kill me.

"Damn," Brian echoed. He snapped out of his reverie faster than I did. "I'll get a broom," he said, leaving me in the room alone. I gazed sadly at the book. It occurred to me that only the latter part of the book was damaged, but it looked like it couldn't be saved.

I sighed. It was lucky that this wasn't the only Breaking Dawn book in the world.

I turned on my heel and thought about calling Reese and telling her what happened; it was my fault in the first place, anyway. As I walked out the door, I heard an eerie noise. It was as if some omnipresent being was… _laughing_.

~** a few days later…

A strange, annoying ring was pummeling gruesomely against my ears. I groaned before reaching out blindly at whatever was making the noise. Weirdly enough, I realized I could not move my arm more than a few inches. With a disgruntled grunt, I opened my eyes and looked at what was holding my upper extremities back. It was like peering at a kaleidoscope; lights were coming from everywhere in my vision, and nothing made sense.

It took me quite a while to realize that I was moving my head around too much, therefore affecting my coherence. I finally figured out that my arms were tangled in the bed sheet, but I still cannot see where that stupid noise was coming from.

Oh wait, the alarm clock. I free my self and shut the thing up. It said that the time was seven in the morning. I flopped back on the bed, relishing my ability to sleep and my inability to worry about time.

What seemed to be mere seconds later, someone was knocking enthusiastically on my door. Although the action appeared to be innocent, it was treading on deadly waters. My morning wrath, to be more specific.

"What…?" I moaned to my pillow. "Wake up and come down the stairs," Brian's muffled voice said. "Why…?" I refused to leave my bed for nothing short of a matter of life and death. "Just do it, alright?"

I growled, before turning and accidentally falling off the bed. With half-shut eyes I patted for my robe and pulled it on. I went down the stairs slowly. "What, Brian?" I said groggily. I rubbed my eyes and opened them to see Brian fully dressed and drinking something out of a mug. "Oh, you're supposed to go with me for groceries today, "he said casually. He eyed my getup with mock disapproval. "If you're trying to start a new fashion, don't."

I blushed with mortification, causing Brian to laugh. "Just kidding, Eve. But seriously, get dressed. You have about forty-five minutes to get ready and eat breakfast." I squinted at him with puzzlement. "Why are you timing me, anyway?" He shrugged. "I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

How could I have forgotten getting the groceries? Reese was so intent on me not missing out on the first trip to the grocery store with Brian that she brought it up at dinner about two days ago. I shrugged it off, thinking she wasn't serious about it. But in retrospect, I should have taken note of how she stayed on the phone almost all day, informing them of her niece going out in Forks for the first time.

I got ready grudgingly and had time for toast when Brian announced, "Okay, let's go." He grabbed a list and strolled out the door while I stumbled behind him. "Wait, Brian! Where's your mom?" I had not seen her at all as I darted from task to task earlier. "Oh," Brian replied, sounding as if he hadn't given that much thought. "She's probably out back." I raised my eyebrows. "Out back…?" I trailed off questioningly. He cleared his throat. "Yep. Come on, move it." Well, that sounded like an abrupt change of topic.

Without much conversation, he and I left for the grocery store.

We suddenly stopped at a traffic light behind a Mercedes sedan. I looked with interest at the car and asked, "Hey, who d'you think might be driving that?" After about two seconds of no reply, I turned to Brian and was surprised to see him awkwardly gawking at the car.

He whispered something in disbelief under his breath, something that sounded to me like "No way". I widened my eyes in an attempt to figure out why he was reacting like that. "What, what?" I said eagerly. "Is it someone famous, _what?_" I saw his stare survey the sight in front of us. "Minivan" was what I thought I heard when he murmured incoherently.

The car in front of us gave a sudden lurch forward, and Brian's jaw dropped even more. "What is it, Brian?" I said, raising my voice and resisting every urge to slap him out of his trance. But then, I didn't have to, as he did it all by himself. Not the slapping thing, of course, although that would have been incredibly funny. "Have you ever read those books, Eve?" he said, beginning to drive to the grocery store again. "Um, no. I haven't had the time," I replied a bit uneasily. If this was going to be a lecture on how I wasted a perfectly good book by making someone throw it at a mirror, then I'd gladly shut up about who was driving the Mercedes.

"Not at all?" Brian continued, signaling before taking a turn. "Not even, say, Twilight?" I shook my head. "A few pages of it, yes. But I never finished it." He made a humming sound that I took to mean that he understood. He took a deep breath. "Well, Eve. As you know, I've read the books," he said. "And I wasn't kidding when I told you that I finished all of them in two days." I nodded ardently, willing this not to be a lecture. "But I have to say, what happened earlier with the Mercedes sedan —that wasn't _just_ a Mercedes sedan. That was a Mercedes _Guardian_."

I blinked uncomprehendingly. "O… k…"

Brian looked as if he was trying very hard to get through to me. "What I mean is it's the same car as the one Bella was driving in Breaking Dawn." I furrowed my brows. "So… what?" My companion slowly continued, "And the minivan to its right matched what was written in the book. And the pedestrians on the other side of it: even the number of people there."

I shrugged. "It could have been just a coincidence." Brian nodded, and I thought he would acquiesce and finally shut up about it, but then he said more. "Did you see the car lurch earlier? It was as if the driver didn't know how to drive a car like that."

"Oh yeah," I said. "I did." Brian smiled, probably figuring that I got his point. "That's exactly what Bella did in the book. Can't you see? It's like we're watching what happened in Breaking Dawn… live!" I saw what I took to be the grocery store coming up on our right, and I absentmindedly agreed. Brian began to park the car.

"Now, all I need to do is figure out how this happened, and we could be well on our way," Brian was saying cheerfully. I looked at him blankly. "On our way to _where_?" He returned my gaze with a look of incredulity. "On meeting the Cullens, of course." It was then I figured, oh heck. There would be nothing wrong with playing along. I snapped my fingers. "Oh right, right."

Brian killed the engine and both of us stepped out of the car. He was holding a piece of paper in his hand, probably the list of what we were supposed to buy. He and I were walking at the same pace, almost in a parallel line. As we were walking, though, there was change in the atmosphere so abrupt that I stopped. "Did you feel that?" I asked, looking if he was bothered. He had stopped, too. "Yeah," he replied, his voice low.

I surveyed around me to see whether something had changed. Brian called my attention to the sky, and I lifted my gaze to see what he noticed. The birds were frozen in mid-flight, and the clouds weren't moving even if I was pretty sure there was a wind earlier.

And then, just as it happened a few seconds ago, everything went back to normal. I shook my head, trying to clear my vision. It wasn't possible that I was going crazy, since Brian felt and saw what I did, too. When I glanced to where Brian was, I didn't see him. I became a bit frantic until I realized he was on his way to the grocery store, already brushing off the weird moment earlier, I guessed. I stumbled as I tried to catch up with him.

"What do you mean that you don't know who I am?" I heard him saying with disbelief. I went in the store to find him talking to the man behind the counter. "I've been coming to this store for fourteen years!" The man behind the counter shrugged. "You must be mistaken, kid. This is the first time I've seen you." He turned around and started to sort out things.

I ambled to Brian. "What's up?" I asked, seeing his agitation. "This is so weird," Brian said, muttering pretty much to himself. It was then that a boy that looked about my age approached us with a hospitable smile on his face. "Hi there! You must be the new kids in town," he said. I gaped at him. Even I knew that Brian spent most of his life here in Forks. "Have a nice day, you guys!" the friendly folk continued, before strutting away with his groceries.

I turned my attention to Brian, who was gaping with equal shock at the boy. "What's going on?" he asked out loud. "There is only one new kid in town, and that's you." He sounded accusing. "And everyone would have known who you were, since mom's been on the phone all day yesterday." There was a moment of silence, and I figured I shouldn't say anything or else risk being the object of his anger; an anger that would have been a product of being confused and wanting to find the only answer he could see – that is, blaming me.

"So why can't anyone remember who I am?"

**~*** from the author**:

Well, this is embarrassing.

Firstly, I would like to thank Twilighterr, finger cracker, and maddiegirl for the reviews. 3

I am grateful for the time you gave to read my first chapter. Also, this would take place in Breaking Dawn, as suggested by finger cracker. Thank you Twilighterr for that idea; I'll use that. :] Thank you maddiegirl for liking the story. x]

I would like to apologize for having been unable to update this for over two years. I have a lot of reasons why, but I doubt that anyone would like to hear my excuses, so there goes the second chapter :3

*This is sort of in reference to Charlie knowing about vampires and expecting the newcomer (Eve) to be one, which is why he was relieved to see she was human.

Once again, criticisms and suggestions will be highly appreciated.


End file.
